Mayonnaise Pocky
by Miladys
Summary: Everyone know Hijikata doesn't interested in sweet, except.. HijikataxSougo drabble, AU. My grammar is horrible, really.. R&R please!


**Hy people.. It's me again! :) when I re-read my first Gintama fic, I know there're a lot of grammar mistaken. Yes I know.. geez, I must have a beta-reader.. --" Anyway, this story is also un-beta-ed..**

**HijikataxSougo! I love this pair.. XD Spread HijiSou love..~**

**Summary: Everyone know Hijikata don't interested in sweet, except.. HijikataxSougo drabble, AU. My grammar is horrible, really.. R&R please!!**

**Disc: I don't own Gintama. I even don't own the pocky.. I want a pocky..**

* * *

It's their sweet summer vocation,

But they do nothing..

Or you can say, they don't know what to do..

"Bored.." says Gintoki and drinks his iced tea.

"Yeah, nothing to do..", Sougo eats his chocolate flavored pocky slowly. Hijikata sits beside him after brings a Salad and gives Shinpachi an iced tea. All of them are staying in Hijikata's house for killing time.

"Hy, what about watching a movie?", Shinpachi offers it after read a movie article on magazine.

"What is it about?", Gintoki asks with uninterested face.

"Err.. Animal trafficking."

"Animal what? Who's the main actor?"

"Elizabeth.."

"So the main actress is Elizabeth?", Hijikata frowns.

"No, the main ACTOR is Elizabeth.."

"Shinpachi, why you keep calling this Elizabeth an actor if she obviously a women? Her name is Elizabeth, right? That's a women name.", now Gintoki is thinking to buy a new glasses for Shinpachi.

"No no! This Elizabeth even don't looks like a human!", Shinpachi is yelling and showing them a picture of Elizabeth that looks like a big giant duck. No, a big giant penguin. Or both. Or.. Oh whatever.

...

...

...

"Err.. Just forget about it..", They all nod.

Back to business, Hijikata opens his mayonnaise bottle and put all of the mayonnaise to the salad. Sougo who sits beside him is frowning to the salad. "Nee Hijikata-san, another dog food huh?"

"What the hell? It's salad!", Hijikata yells to him.

"No. The one you have is more like 'mayonnaise with salad' than 'salad with mayonnaise'.. I even can't see the vegetable.", Sougo points at the salad with his pocky. "That thing is obviously a dog food."

"Sougo..... Do you want to see hell now?", Hijikata hiss between his teeth and try to endure his anger.

"Thanks Hijikata-san, but no. If you don't mind, I want you to go first and tell me what is hell like..", Sougo gives Hijikata an innocent smile.

"Why you.....", uh no, he can't suppress his anger anymore. Like hell he can, Sougo is mocking at his beloved mayonnaise for godsake! Then, Hijikata gives Sougo a punch to his nose. But somehow, as always, Sougo dodges it.

"Here we go again..", says Gin-san.

"Yeah, they can't get enough of it..", Shinpachi giggles.

While they are fighting, Sougo's pocky fall to the Salad bowl. So the other said of the pocky is full of mayonnaise.

"No!! That's my last pocky! Hijikata-san, this is your fault! Now my pocky is stained with mayonnaise!", Sougo shouts to Hijikata.

"What the hell?! You're the one who start it! And you-..! Wait. Stained with mayonnaise?", now Hikijata is staring at the pocky. Left side is chocolate flavor and the other said (which stuck in the bowl) is mayonnaise flavor. He hasn't tried a mayonnaise flavored pocky before. Now it's his chance, right?

It's like Sougo read Hijikata's mind, "Uh no Hijikata-san, this is mine..", then he bites the pocky in chocolate flavored side.

A vein pops in Hijikata hell he'll lose to Sougo! He smirks and bites the pocky in mayonnaise flavored side. Both of Gin-san and Shinpachi raise their eye brow.

Shougo is little bit shock because of Hijikata's action, but he frowns and bites the pocky..

Chomp..

Same goes to Hijikata, he frowns and bites the pocky..

Chomp..

Chomp..

Chomp..

After several bite, they become close to each other and their nose is nearly touching. But none of them who stop their bite..

Sougo close the distance between them by bites the last of the pocky, and then.. They're kissing..

Gin-san jaw drops..

Shinpachi chokes his iced tea..

"What the hell??!!!!", Gin-san and Shinpachi stunned to see a rare scene in front of them..

Hijikata don't draw back. Instead he deepen the kiss and push Sougo to lean into the couch.. Sougo blush a little and moans between the kiss. Obviously he enjoys the soft lips which nibble to his. The kiss is so passionate and demanding. It makes them forget if their friend are watching.. Oh well, who care?

So this is how they share their first kiss..

Thanks to the pocky of course..

* * *

**  
**

**Wow.. I actually finish it.. Hmm, I want pocky..**

**Oh anyway, I'm not sure but I know there are grammar mistaken. I want to fix it but I don't even know how.. --" and I hope there isn't OOC character..**

**Review and I'll give you mayonnaise flavored pocky.. :)**


End file.
